Once Upon Ever After
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the fourth episode of the third season of Chesapeake Shores, and the twenty-third episode overall in the series. Synopsis Up in Maine, while David must devote his time to the family empire, Jess and Bree discover David's parents' secret plans as his sister Alexandra, who wants to succeed as CEO of the family business, warns Bree of their parents' intent to chase off Jess; who is made to feel unworthy by them, yet ultimately ends up scolding them for their behavior and runs back home to Chesapeake Shores with Bree in their brand new expensive cocktail dresses. Trace takes Abby along on tour to enjoy the VIP treatment and generously protests to be given more stage time at the expense of his tour mate; the sinking main attraction star. Abby comes to realization that it will be impossible to stay clear of Trace's newfound fame. Thomas' vow renewal sparks Mick and Megan to re-examine their own relationship. Forced to spend time with Kevin, whose bigger man-apologies he rudely dismissed, Connor must concede Danielle admitted seeing her ex again and finally reconciles with Kevin. Plot Act 1 Abby is on the road with Trace while her daughters are with their father for the week. He sneaks in one more kiss before taking to the stage as Abby watches from the side, in awe of the audience cheering him on. Back in Maine, Bree grabs a glass of wine with Alexandra and they talk about David’s job offer to take over the family company. Bree wants to know why they chose David over Alexandra and she says she was taught to never question her parents. David was taught the same. In Dallas, Trace’s magazine interview has hit the newsstands and the band gathers around to read it. Abby joins the table and Trace assures her that the magazine makes no mention of Abby or her daughters. Mark shows up and tells Trace that there is a high demand for his band and he wants them to perform ten more minutes on stage, but Trace acknowledges that means going into Donovan’s time. Act 2 Connor is helping Gran with hanging lights for Thomas and Robin’s upcoming nuptials and it forces him to work with Kevin. The two agree that even though they are fighting, they will still help Gran out with the ceremony set-up. David is working in his office when Jess starts throwing tennis balls at his window to get his attention. He comes out and she says that if he wants to stay in Maine to work for his family, he should stay. But if he wants to pursue a relationship with Jess, he should follow her to Chesapeake Shores. David tells her he is ready to go back with Jess. Trace has to make an appearance at a meet and greet and promises Abby a quiet dinner for the two of them later that night. Later on, he spots Donovan at the bar. Donovan knows that Trace had nothing to do with taking his stage time and says this is Trace’s time to shine. Donovan starts going down memory lane and says he knows how the music business goes, which is why he lost the love of his life and his relationship with his daughter. Trace asks if Donovan is every tempted to reach out to his daughter but he says it is too late to go back. Jess lets Bree know about David’s plans to go back to Chesapeake Shores and continue working at the Inn. Jess also says that he has yet to tell his parents about the plan, though. Later on, Jess grabs some alone time with David’s mother, who asks Jess to move to Maine and start a new life. Jess is blindsided by the offer and even more in shock when his mother talks about the life of riches Jess would have if she made the move. Later that night, Jess confides in Bree that she is actually thinking about what his mother said. Act 3 Trace blindfolds Abby and takes her to a candlelit museum where the walls are covered in paintings of flowers. In the center of the gallery is a place setting for two with wine and cheese. Abby jokes that Trace has managed to combine all three of her favorite things in one place. The next day, a fan approaches Trace for photo. When the woman asks for Abby to be in the photo as well, Abby wants to know how the woman knows her name. She shows both Abby and Trace a celebrity website that has photos of Trace, Abby, Caitlyn and Carrie. Kevin and Thomas work together on decorations for the renewal of Thomas and Robin’s vows. Thomas opens up about what it was like growing up in Mick’s shadow and how no matter big their fights, they always found a way to make up. Meanwhile, Mick shares his own stories with Connor about fighting with Thomas and delivers the same words of wisdom. David and Jess grab some one on one time and David is shocked that Jess would consider a move to Maine. David wants to make sure Jess would not move to Maine just for him and she assures him she is not. She fully understands the responsibilities David would have as CEO of his father’s company. Trace and Abby continue to bicker that evening as he is about to go on stage. He promises her that it is not a big deal that the press has identified her and published photos. He believes the entire incident will blow over. Thomas and Mick grab a beer on Mick’s newly refurbished boat and share in memories. Thomas presents his brother with a coin that once belonged to their father. The gesture brings Mick to tears. Mick tells his brother he is going to need a crew when it comes to time to set sail and Mick invites himself to join. Alexandra finds Bree alone and delivers her a folder of paperwork. As Bree starts sifting through the papers, she points out that they are all personal documents pertaining to Jess’s life. Alexandra reminds Bree that when it comes to her parents, nothing is by accident. They have done their research on Jess. Act 4 Connor finds Kevin at the coffee shop and opens up about how his brother was right about Danielle. Connor apologizes to Kevin for doubting him and realizes he was just looking out for his younger brother. Connor presents Kevin a toy soldier from their childhood and the two men call a truce. Trace walks Abby to her cab as she gets ready to head back to Chesapeake Shores. He apologizes again for the press identifying Abby and her daughters. As the two say their goodbyes, a member of the paparazzi is across the street shooting more photos of the couple without them knowing. Jess is getting ready for the big ball that the Peck family invited her to as Bree is filling her in on the folder of documents Alexandra showed her. She comes out of the dressing room and Bree is stunned with how gorgeous her little sister looks in her ballgown. Jess begins to get worked up and tells Bree she has to go confront David’s parents. Act 5 David’s parents are getting ready for the ball and compliment Jess with how beautiful she looks in her gown. She fights tears and tells them how upset she is that the two were spying on her. His parents defend their actions and tell her that they were just seeing if she was good enough for their son. Jess shouts that she doesn’t need their approval because she is heading back to Chesapeake Shores to be with the family who loves her. She heads back to the house to find Bree in her own ballgown with their luggage packed. Jess asks Bree if she has found David to tell him they are leaving and Bree says she hasn’t. The two load the car up and drive off, not seeing David trying to wave them down in the rearview mirror as the car speeds away. Jess leaves in such a hurry that she loses a shoe, which David picks up as the car disappears down the driveway. At Chesapeake shores, Gran performs the vow renewal ceremony for Robin and Thomas in front of the O’Brien family. Gran gives a speech about love and commitment. Later on, Mick and Meg go down memory lane about their own wedding, although Mick seems to remember more about it than Meg does. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Gillian Barber as Deidra Peck * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Jordana Largy as Alexandra Peck * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Malcolm Stewart as Dennis Peck * Brittany Willacy as Leigh Corley One-Shot Characters * Lesley Mirza as Female Fan Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 3x04 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Jess O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/once-upon-ever-after Category:Season 3